


Into the Spider's Parlor

by CalicoYorki



Series: Wretched Serendipity, or How Wisely Learned to Fear Noah's Dreams [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Family of Noah, Fluff, fluffyyy, harmless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoYorki/pseuds/CalicoYorki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And suddenly, some fluff comes along! Sorry if this is shorter. What can ya do? I hope I understand the purpose of a series. Yes,  go ahead, try to sink this ship that doesn't particularly exist. ~ Wisely takes Rhode up on her offer to come to her room. Will he be made Rhode's plaything? Will he find hope? Will we find out what Jasdero did to make Rhode so angry? In a way, yes; yes; and probably not. Enjoy. (I decided to bump this up to Mature. Because Rhode. Rhode is why.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Spider's Parlor

"Why not?"

T'was Wisely's only real reason for making the leadfooted trek to Rhode's room. Of course, Tyki had given him a very straightforward 'why not', or rather, two of them: "Either she's going to have her way with you, and get off on making you bleed," he said between drags on a cigarette, "Or, she's going to do that, then tell Cyril you touched her special place, when I personally think her cherry was popped around the time of the fall of the Roman Empire to the Vandals. She's mean like that." He had laughed, then, and slapped Wisely on the back. "Good luck, Fresh Meat Wisely," Tyki had said brightly. "You're going to need all the luck in the Family of Noah. Hah, hahahahah!" After watching Tyki laugh his way out of sight, Wisely had chosen to make a timely detour to the bathroom to retch.

Now, he was outside of Rhode's door. There was her name, carved within a heart. Wisely had no honest idea why Rhode saw any need for a normal door, when she could open a door to her little world of night terrors any damn time a whimsy crossed her mind. However, it was not boobytrapped, which made Wisely thankful. When he stepped, barefoot, onto plush carpet, he suddenly felt rather miffed that he hadn't thought to ask for this level of comfort. He had lived on the streets of _Great Britain_ all his life, Chrissakes, might he not be entitled to a suggestion of some luxuries, now? Well, he was getting an eyeful of luxury here. Soft, cushy, purple carpet, striped pink and purple bedspread and curtains, a sea of fluffy pillows and stuffed animals, and a little teaset in a windowed alcove. There, Rhode sat, reading and writing with a ton of books at her side. It looked like the Wisdom of Noah was to be put to task on trigonometric graphing. At least this had a minimal chance of ending with Rhode making a eunuch out of him.

Looking up, Rhode smiled. "Yo, Wise," she scratched one foot against the back of the other leg, "I need you to proofread these. 'Kay?" Wisely mumbled, eyeing some of the more uncanny dolls. Were...Were those Allen Walker? And the Bookman boy? And the girl whose hair had been cut fashionably short? Hell, there was even that pissy guy with the sword and the mopey vampire! In-between checking for at least a veneér of Rhode understanding the concepts before him (as he himself only had a chance previous incarnation's fragmented memories of mathematics to work on), he looked at some of the other stuffed toys. There was the Earl, with a tiny wooden Lero. Tyki, some brute with spiky hair, Lulubell, Jasdevi, and - Awh, fuck. Why didn't Wisely's little counterpart have any pants? At least it wasn't anatomically accurate, or he'd suddenly feel a smidgen uncomfortable.

Soon, all of the homework was done and dusted, and there was nothing between Wisely and Rhode. The girl got up, and leaned in. She stared right at Wisely. "How many times have you had fantasies about Lulubell?" The fuck? "How about me? Both of us together? All three of us?" Ah-what? "Huh? Did you fantasize about giving 'Bell and I a salty cream filling?" Ugh. "How many times? Once?" Buh. "Twice?" Buuuh. "Three times a lady?" Wisely was beginning to feel like taking a little nap, but there was no telling what the Demon's Eye or Rhode might do to him then. So, Rhode got up on the table; kneeling, staring into Wisely's human eyes.

"I am going to punish you," she breathed, "With all of my fingers at once." God who art in Heaven Rhode was going to have her way with him. Wisely had once or twice had fears of being molested by certain fellows in the back alleys of England, but this was a whole new species of wrongness and horror. "Demon's Eye Wisely, Fifth Disciple of the Family of Noah, Inheritor of Noah's Wisdom, for the crime of being perverted and simply too precious," she declared, "I sentence you to...A horrible tickling!" She pounced.

It was like getting hit by a train. Wisely got lost in a pile of pillows, but Rhode hunted him out and began to tickle him. Oh God above, the tickling. Her bony fingers found every last ticklish spot on Wisely's body, and he was soon laughing so very hard that tears streamed from his eyes. As soon as he got a chance, without thinking, he grabbed Rhode and began to tickle her as well. She writhed and cackled, and had to fling herself away to safety.

When the two had collected their wits, they were panting heavily, tiredly, happily. Rhode got up, then just flopped on top of Wisely. She tangled her fingers up in his messy hair, and began to snore quietly. Limbs akimbo, pinned by Rhode lying across his torso, Wisely decided to just go to sleep.

He was visited by pleasant, peaceful dreams.


End file.
